Have I not given you everything?
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: She could no longer live for him. It was time to live for herself, and for her daughter. It was time to rise above the rest. Her husband may not want her but that was not important anymore. It was time to move forward.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**Characters are not mine, (sigh) I wish though, the things that could be done with Henry and Charles…yummy. I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, but things have been crazy the past few years, and I have recently begun trying to finish each up. Until I get the inspiration though, I have begun a new story to hopefully get my writing back on track. It's changed immensely and hopefully it is a lot better than before. Enjoy I will be posting more soon. **_

_**A/N 2: **__**I'm so sorry if I get some facts wrong, I'm debating between history and the show, and even still I haven't had much time to research on either. So I'm kind of putting my own tidbit facts in. Anne Boleyn has not yet entered the picture, I'm not a fan of her what so ever, but she will eventually become a big part of this story as it develops further. As for daughter Mary Tudor and Charles Brandon, they will also become major characters done the line. **_

_**Summary: **__**Katherine of Aragon has decided instead of living for her husband, she needs to live for not only herself but her daughter as well. To do that there has to be changes. Change she may not like or agree with, but one's that can be very beneficial. She is willing to give Henry what he wants if only she can move on. Is it that simple though? Nearing twenty years of marriage, the love should be gone, it has proven time and time again it is not there, yet when the time comes where she agrees, will his heart allow it?**_

_**Katharine's POV**_

"Enough of this game!" Katherine of Aragon fought the urge to jump as her bedroom doors were thrown open. She panicked for a second, knowing no one would be there to help her , as she had already sent her ladies away for the night. Looking up though she prepared herself to listen to her husband, his breathing harsh, face red, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Husband, must you enter my rooms in such a disruptive manner?" She tried keeping her voice strong and sure, but a tiny quiver managed to make its presence known.

"You need to learn your place wife! Writing to the Emperor!" She watched only slightly shocked as he pulled out a letter, a letter she had written only two days previous. "Always your ever-loving servant! His servant? Last I knew my lady you were MY wife, yet you are HIS ever-loving servant? What is the meaning of this!" She glanced towards the letter that was now laying innocently on the floor, only slightly inclining her head towards him as he spoke. "Explain Katharine! Explain now!"

"I have nothing to explain your majesty. I was simply writing to my cousin for a small amount of help." She wished not to explain more, but knew as soon as he opened his mouth it was inevitable, she was only thankful she had gotten the other letter previous to him without it being intercepted.

"What advice do you seek form the Emperor, that you could not seek from me?" Venom pouring from his voice she knew to tread carefully.

"Husband, Dear Henry…If you get the end to our marriage that you are seeking…may it be upon me to…marry whom I choose?" The Queen knew it was risky to ask, since he already appeared so angry, but atlas for the sake of her daughter and herself she must ask.

"Marry whom you…you would wish to…" Katherine watched him carefully as he considered her words. Normally these words would be enough to at least consider treason, if he were to assume she was already pursing someone else.

_**Henry's POV**_

She was considering remarrying …meaning she was considering the divorce. Henry knew he should be happy, thrilled in fact, once the divorce went through he would be free to marry whom he choose, free to marry his beloved Anne. But pleasure was not what the King was currently feeling. Sadness was but a small feeling, while anger had completely vanished, what was left was fear…and loss. They were not divorced, yet it was if he had already lost her.

"Who were you thinking I would allow you to marry? Do you wish to marry a common man! Do you feel as if you even deserve a marriage to another? Why do…?"

"I wish to marry the King of France!"

Henry couldn't even get angry at the fact she had interrupted him. He sat there in shock, trying to process what he had just been told, yet no, it couldn't be possible.

"The King? You wish to remarry to the King of France?" His voice no quieter than a whisper was devoid of emotion as he himself was not fully sure that was what was being said.

_**So Chapter One is complete. I'm so sorry for it being so short, I'm just getting into and plan lots more. Though I question, Good...Bad? Any advice would be awesome, reviews make my day =) (hint hint, wink wink). I have just recently got into Tudors, so I couldn't resist writing a story for them. Queen Katherine is so far my favorite and I hate what happens to her later on. I wish there were more King Henry/Queen Katherine stories, but since there are not I'm content on creating my own. Bye for now, I hope you enjoy, I will be posting more in the net day or two. **_


	2. Who knew two words would be the end?

_**A/N Second Chapter out already! Damn straight! I feel so awesome, two chapters in two days. I feel like this story will flow amazingly, though I'm not sure if it will be in the direction everyone wishes. Thank you all so much for reviewing and e-mailing your comments. **_

_**~Good Work~**_

_**~Failed to De-anon~**_

_**~Diana Prince ~**_

_**~Ladyjaxs999 ~**_

_**~Marilyn del Rio~**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Now Onward to Chapter Number two. I tried making it longer, but as I'm still somewhat trying to form the plot and how I wish to go, it's still a bit shorter than I'd like but at least longer than the first, and that's always good!**_

_**Katherine**_

"You wish to marry the King of France?"

Each time he repeated it, her heart beat a little faster. Henry did not look angry, yet it was possible it just hadn't sunk in yet.

"Henry…please say something." Katherine tried not raising her voice above a whisper hesitant to set him off, afraid of what he might say once he began to speak.

"What would you like me to say, please tell me. My wife wishes to marry my enemy, MY ENEMY KATHERINE! What could one possibly say to that?"

"Please understand Husband. The king could give Mary and I a good life, a life filled with happiness and joy."

"You…and Mary? You would take Mary away? You would take my Pearl away from me?"

Ignoring the hurt and anger that rang clearly through his words as he spoke, she pressed on.

"She would be considered a bastard here my love. A bastard! She would no longer be able to find a man of good standings to marry. Her reputation gone, only known as the King's bastard from then on out. And she would be alone. I would be gone, and it is obvious you do not care for her as you speak you do, your words false as you say them. She would be no one, sent away from court with only a few sparse ladies to follow. What kind of life would that be for your "Pearl"?"

She knew she was pushing past previously untouched limits, but she had to get him to agree. She could not…would not… leave her daughter, her precious little Mary behind if she were to leave.

"Shut up! I love my daughter and you will not take her from me. I wish not to claim her as a bastard but to prove our marriage is a sin. Our marriage is false, it was not meant to be. You caused this! You caused our child to be a bastard. You laid with my brother and then decided since he was dead you would grab the first available King that was near by.

A weeping brother of your former lover, soon to be King, it was perfect for you! If you had moved on, Mary would not need to be claimed a bastard, this is you're doing. You knew our marriage was a sin from the very first time our lips met in a kiss. If you feel the need to blame this on me then continue on this path. Our marriage will end though, and our daughter will be claimed a bastard, no matter what feelings you throw out there. I at least thought you would have some dignity, but I see I gave you too much credit wife."

Katherine could only gasp as she stared at her husband. The fact he could so selfishly blame her for everything that was occurring, as if she had decided to set these plans forward. As if she told him to listen to that little…that little witch as she spread lies like wild fire.

He chose to listen to that Boelyn girl, and he absorbed everything she threw out to him, listened to all the lies that could not possibly hold an ounce of truth. They were married before God, and everyone knew it. Just because her husband decided it was in his best interest to lay with another woman and listen to her lies, she was not going to be insulted like this.

"My fault! I have never laid with a man before in my life. Your brother was simply a friend, before and during our marriage God bless his soul. I would never lie to you, and to think you would make such claims against your daughter upon words of that harlot! We have tried constantly to please you, and yet you knock us down each time. Do you know what our daughter said on her last visit to Court? Do you husband!

She asked why her father hated her, why her father disliked her so much, he wished her to be born a boy! She asked why being a girl was not enough for her , and though I tried to explain about the need for an heir, she questioned why SHE could not be the next Queen. An I did not know what to say, because Henry it is true, she is royal and she should be the next to sit upon that throne and look over these lands, but you once again could not give her that, even though it is rightfully hers!"

She knew she had made a mistake by letting her anger get the better of her. She had never once screamed at her husband, nearing twenty years now and this was the first time words of such anger and hate had flown from her mouth. She quickly moved away form the King, eyes glued to the floor. Katherine did not apologize though, she believed her words were true, and the King needed to hear them if her and her daughter were ever going to live a happy life.

"Look at me."

She refused to lift her head though, fearing though she knew her words to be true, it was enough most likely to push the king over the edge and that would not lead to good things for her. She was telling him of things he wished not to hear. If he made a single move to go against her, she was sure he could get enough people to support him in having her head swiftly removed from her shoulders. Though her people loved her, he was the King, and he got whatever he desired.

_**Henry**_

She had the nerve to raise her voice against him. He was the King of freaking England, and yet she had the audacity to speak to him in such a manner. It was unheard of, and he was half tempted to shout back. That would settle nothing though, and this matter needed to be settled quickly.

Maybe he could not persuade her to keep Mary in England if she were to leave, but he could stop her fro leaving all together. It would not be that hard. As she was his Queen now he still had control of her, and even when their voice had finalized, she resided in his Kingdom. He could marry her off or send her away, it would be up to him to choose as he saw fit. Yet the thought of her with another didn't seem to sit right with him.

As he lifted his head to speak, he was shocked as he heard he doors slam open once more, causing his wife to jump. Turning quickly he was prepared to shout at whoever interrupted them, surprised as he locked eyes with Anne Boelyn…his future Queen. Though they would soon wed, he was shocked at her show of disrespect as she barged in coming to stand before him, while all the while glaring at Katherine. Anne may not like her, but she was still the Queen. Though as he went to say something he was shocked as Anne threw her arms around him without a word.

"My lord, I have such wonderful news! I'm pregnant!" Henry's mouth hung open in shock. He could only wrap his arms around her, while he stared at the Queen. Katherine's eyes were clouded over with obvious pain, and signs of tears, yet her face remained neutral her lips in a thin line.

"If it pleasing to your highness, I wish to retire to bed now. This conversation has finished its self. Good bye now."

Henry could only nod, as he watched her. This wasn't suppose to happen. Knowing he has hurt wife with displays of affection with the Lady Anne, he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently behind him. Knowing without looking Anne wore a smile of satisfaction, and pride. He closed the door behind him, feeling numb, not knowing what to do he stood there as Anne grinned widely at him, as if she knew she had won a wonderful trophy.

**This could not be over though. **

_**Woooo! Chapter Two is complete! I'm so excited, I feel as if this isn't my best work though =[. Please review though, I always love hearing comments from everyone, and thank you once again everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really made me excited to write this chapter! See you all next time!**_


End file.
